Cherish
by fairy-circle
Summary: She, who was once a noble, found herself smitten with a human of all things. And he, a human, could not understand why the midget drew his attention so. But one thing was for certain - This is a preview! (poor humor aside, Lu/Elsword if you like the ship).
1. Preview

**A/N: You know me by now. Nothin but previews all around until I can sit down and actually buckle down to write something halfway decent. Please bear with me! I hope you like Lu/Elsword. Because this is exactly what it is.**

 **Til next time!**

 **~shine**

Cherish

Disclaimer: As always, I'm too broke to even consider owning Elsword.

Her voice was like music to his ears. He couldn't get enough of her laughing, her sighing, her...well. Everything. The way she nuzzled into his neck and pouted when he teased her as they lay in bed, the way she laughed at his silly jokes, and the way she would blush when he kissed her fingertips. She was just so cute, and he loved every bit of her, from her horns to her toes, and he made perfectly clear of that.

Lu couldn't help but blush at the attention she was given from the boy. She was a noble, so there should be nothing surprising by the obvious shows of affection. All her life she had been literally drowned in words of praise and suitors came from miles around to sing to her their love, and try to entice her with words of what they would do to try and win her heart. But this boy...he was different from them. It was clear the day she had found herself falling for him.

He was unlike the conventional knight in shining armor that many girls fantasized about. In fact, he stated rather bluntly that he hated it. He hated being forced into a role that he didn't want to play, and he made it clear that he would rebel the moment she tried forcing him to play any part. He was simply himself, and he refused to be otherwise. And something about those words sparked something in the Noblesse.

Being herself, and no one else.

For so long she had grown up being someone else. A pawn in a game she was forced to play from birth. Even when she wanted different things, she had to conform to rules and regulations, status and social caste systems that were both unfair and honestly, quite dull. So...she let herself be just that. Herself. She grew into her power yet again, but she was no longer the woman who ruled with fear, but with grace and dignity...a woman who had finally allowed herself to open up to...love.

And with him by her side, there was nothing she couldn't do. Along with Ciel's help, she had unlocked powers she had long forgotten she'd possessed. With the red head's help she had become someone she truly felt she should have been. She smiled much more easily, she cried, she raged, she...felt. She did not just go about her day wishing it would end and she could envelop herself in the waiting embrace of darkness. She felt emotions as she made her choices. Fear, apprehension, confidence, pride. And she loved every second of it.

And now, here she was, staring down into fierce red eyes as warm hands found themselves entwined in her hair. She smiled down at the boy as he grinned up at her, his ruby orbs burning into her as her own midnight orbs washed over him. And it felt as if all were right with the world. Her world, that he had quickly become a part of.

"Truly," Lu began softly, bending down to place a kiss on the red head's lips. "What would my life be without you in it?" she asked sincerely. She truly wanted to know, too. What would her life have been like? Who would she be with now? Would she even have come to be the woman she was now if not for him? Perhaps not. His words were a large part of her transformation, and he had stood by her even when Ciel had grown frustrated by her wavering. When she began to show fear when at first she had thrown herself into their cause head first, he had grown frustrated. Perhaps not at her, but it was enough for Lu to realize that something must be done. She did not like to see the man worry. Even more so she hated to see him worry over her.

"Nobody knows." Elsword replied, cutting through her thoughts like a knife through butter, and Lu smiled. That was true, and honestly, she didn't want to know the answer to that question. She asked merely to fill the void of silence between them and hear his voice. To feel his chest rumble underneath her hands as he spoke, and to see his face come alive as he spoke animatedly about anything at all.

It was a secret, though loosely guarded, that Lu loved watching Elsword's facial expressions change. She would observe him when he was with the others, even as Ciel teased and prodded for her to join him. She would instead just watch as he would glare childishly at Aisha, grin foolishly at his sister as she praised him, pout when Rena teased him about anything at all, and even blush when Ciel hinted that a certain white haired noble required his undivided attention.

She loved to watch him with the others. Everything about him was interesting, and there was hardly anyone who could tell her otherwise. Aisha might complain that he was a brat and many other things, but Lu could tell that the mage was intensely jealous. She did a poor job of hiding it, and Lu could sense it in her words.

"I know." Lu smirked against the boy's lips, all but purring. Elsword blushed at this. He always blushed so easily, at the smallest things. She wasn't even seducing him, and he was already as red as his hair! Perhaps it was because she was leaning so far forward that he could see down her nightgown, or maybe because her lips brushed against his? She had been under the impression that he liked that...he never complained when she did it those many time before they started dating. Oh well. "It would be a boring life. You bring all the joy and the laughter that I never thought I would need or want."

"I'm glad, then." Elsword smiled, running his hands up and down Lu's back. She shivered at the contact. His hands were cold for some reason. Likely because of a rune or something. He was known for being cheeky like that, and that was the only hing Lu disliked about the boy. She disliked the cold. But at least it was good for one thing: cuddling up against the one you love and stealing their body heat. Which is exactly what she did just then, despite her chattering teeth. Elsword laughed at this, planting a soft kiss on Lu's forehead as well. "But really, I'm glad I had such a huge impact on your life."

"You've become important to me." Lu replied simply. "More than you will ever know."

"...when all of this is over," Elsword began, rubbing his nose in embarrassment. Lu looked up just then, curious as to what he was going to say. A part of her was excited, expecting a proposal or something like it. But another part was apprehensive, wondering what he could be suggesting. "Let's—let's take a trip together. Just you and me. And Ciel too, I guess, but you get the point. Some place where we can be together."

Lu smiled mischievously. "Are you proposing to me?" she asked, teasingly. Elsword went red once again, and fell silent for a long while. It amused Lu how he didn't outright deny it, and now that she thought about it, something told her that she had just given him that last push he might have needed.

"A—actually...th-that doesn't sound so bad." Elsword replied sheepishly. Now it was Lu's turn to blush heavily. "Maybe...when this is all over, we could to that too. If—if you want to."


	2. Chapter 1 - Because of You

**A/N: So! It's been...months since I've updated pretty much anything, and I've been working on and off on this, so I might as well post this while I try to get the other stuff written down. I _think_ I may continue this sometime in the future, but for now, you'll just have to settle for this. Sorry guys!**

 **Til next time!**

 **~shine**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the franchise, as much as I would like to. And you know the obvious reasons why I don't. Reasons you should be happy for, and another that makes me cry at night. You're welcome.

~ Because of You ~

Her voice was like music to his ears. He couldn't get enough of her laughing, her sighing, her...well. Everything. The way she nuzzled into his neck and pouted when he teased her as they lay in bed, the way she laughed at his silly jokes, and the way she would blush when he kissed her fingertips. She was just so cute, and he loved every bit of her, from her horns to her toes, and he made perfectly clear of that.

Lu couldn't help but blush at the attention she was given from the boy. She was a noble, so there should be nothing surprising by the obvious shows of affection. All her life she had been literally drowned in words of praise and suitors came from miles around to sing to her their love, and try to entice her with words of what they would do to try and win her heart. But this boy...he was different from them. It was clear the day she had found herself falling for him.

He was unlike the conventional knight in shining armor that many girls fantasized about. In fact, he stated rather bluntly that he hated it. He hated being forced into a role that he didn't want to play, and he made it clear that he would rebel the moment she tried forcing him to play any part. He was simply himself, and he refused to be otherwise. And something about those words sparked something in the Noblesse.

Being herself, and no one else.

For so long she had grown up being someone else. A pawn in a game she was forced to play from birth. Even when she wanted different things, she had to conform to rules and regulations, status and social caste systems that were both unfair and honestly, quite dull. So...she let herself be just that. Herself. She grew into her power yet again, but she was no longer the woman who ruled with fear, but with grace and dignity...a woman who had finally allowed herself to open up to...love.

And with him by her side, there was nothing she couldn't do. Along with Ciel's help, she had unlocked powers she had long forgotten she'd possessed. With the red head's help she had become someone she truly felt she should have been. She smiled much more easily, she cried, she raged, she...felt. She did not just go about her day wishing it would end and she could envelop herself in the waiting embrace of darkness. She felt emotions as she made her choices. Fear, apprehension, confidence, pride. And she loved every second of it.

And now, here she was, staring down into fierce red eyes as warm hands found themselves entwined in her hair. She smiled down at the boy as he grinned up at her, his ruby orbs burning into her as her own midnight orbs washed over him. And it felt as if all were right with the world. Her world, that he had quickly become a part of.

gTruly, h Lu began softly, bending down to place a kiss on the red head's lips. gWhat would my life be without you in it? h she asked sincerely. She truly wanted to know, too. What would her life have been like? Who would she be with now? Would she even have come to be the woman she was now if not for him? Perhaps not. His words were a large part of her transformation, and he had stood by her even when Ciel had grown frustrated by her wavering. When she began to show fear when at first she had thrown herself into their cause head first, he had grown frustrated. Perhaps not at her, but it was enough for Lu to realize that something must be done. She did not like to see the man worry. Even more so she hated to see him worry over her.

gNobody knows. h Elsword replied, cutting through her thoughts like a knife through butter, and Lu smiled. That was true, and honestly, she didn't want to know the answer to that question. She asked merely to fill the void of silence between them and hear his voice. To feel his chest rumble underneath her hands as he spoke, and to see his face come alive as he spoke animatedly about anything at all.

It was a secret, though loosely guarded, that Lu loved watching Elsword's facial expressions change. She would observe him when he was with the others, even as Ciel teased and prodded for her to join him. She would instead just watch as he would glare childishly at Aisha, grin foolishly at his sister as she praised him, pout when Rena teased him about anything at all, and even blush when Ciel hinted that a certain white haired noble required his undivided attention.

She loved to watch him with the others. Everything about him was interesting, and there was hardly anyone who could tell her otherwise. Aisha might complain that he was a brat and many other things, but Lu could tell that the mage was intensely jealous. She did a poor job of hiding it, and Lu could sense it in her words.

gI know. h Lu smirked against the boy's lips, all but purring. Elsword blushed at this. He always blushed so easily, at the smallest things. She wasn't even seducing him, and he was already as red as his hair! Perhaps it was because she was leaning so far forward that he could see down her nightgown, or maybe because her lips brushed against his? She had been under the impression that he liked that...he never complained when she did it those many time before they started dating. Oh well. gIt would be a boring life. You bring all the joy and the laughter that I never thought I would need or want. h

gI'm glad, then. h Elsword smiled, running his hands up and down Lu's back. She shivered at the contact. His hands were cold for some reason. Likely because of a rune or something. He was known for being cheeky like that, and that was the only hing Lu disliked about the boy. She disliked the cold. But at least it was good for one thing: cuddling up against the one you love and stealing their body heat. Which is exactly what she did just then, despite her chattering teeth. Elsword laughed at this, planting a soft kiss on Lu's forehead as well. gBut really, I'm glad I had such a huge impact on your life. h

gYou've become important to me. h Lu replied simply. gMore than you will ever know. h

g...when all of this is over, h Elsword began, rubbing his nose in embarrassment. Lu looked up just then, curious as to what he was going to say. A part of her was excited, expecting a proposal or something like it. But another part was apprehensive, wondering what he could be suggesting. gLet's?let's take a trip together. Just you and me. And Ciel too, I guess, but you get the point. Some place where we can be together. h

Lu smiled mischievously. gAre you proposing to me? h she asked, teasingly. Elsword went red once again, and fell silent for a long while. It amused Lu how he didn't outright deny it, and now that she thought about it, something told her that she had just given him that last push he might have needed.

gA?actually...th-that doesn't sound so bad. h Elsword replied sheepishly. Now it was Lu's turn to blush heavily. gMaybe...when this is all over, we could to that too. If?if you want to. h

It took a long time before Lu was able to say anything. What had started out as simple teasing had turned into something she never had expected. And the icing on the cake? She wasn't as put off by the idea as she once thought she might be. Here was the one who had first started her down her path. The unconventional knight that had helped her become more than she ever thought she would be. He had given her the one thing she had lost in her time as a captive: drive. Confidence. Purpose.

And now he was asking her to share her life with him?

gYou don't have to answer now. h Elsword said, smiling softly. To Lu, it looked as though he were accepting defeat. And so, she did the first thing that came to mind right then. She kissed him. Not a light peck on the lips, and neither was it a chaste, quick thing that failed to do her feelings justice. But rather a deep, heart warming kiss. One that put forth everything she felt for the human boy. With enough love and longing that she thought she might burn his soul away.

And were that to be the case, she knew deep down that he wouldn't care.

Elsword too put everything he had into the kiss. Crushing her against him with his arms, responding to her lips on his readily, and refusing to let her go, even for a moment's breath, Elsword let his heart be known, and did his best to convey that he would never love another as he loved her.

Lu wasn't the only one who had been affected in the time they knew each other, though Elsword wasn't quite as eloquent in voicing how Lu had given him something he had never known he needed. He had grown under her scrutinizing gaze. She pointed out his flaws, regardless of how it sounded to the boy, and let it be known without a moment's hesitation. The moment he stepped out of line, she was upon him in an instant, tearing into him like a hawk. And it was refreshing to have such a harsh opinion, when everyone else had more or less coddled him.

She had changed the very way he thought, the way he carried himself both on and off the battlefield. She had changed the way he acted towards his friends, and taught him that when people worked together, they could accomplish many great things. And in the end, it also improved his relationship with Aisha. They didn't date, of course. But he had a newfound respect for the girl, and in return, she saw him as the person he was. Elsword was much more intelligent than he let himself show.

And now, as he stared into the eyes of the tiny woman he loved, Elsword could do nothing but feel absolute gratitude for her. For her presence in his life and the changes she had brought about in him. He felt grateful to her, and he wanted to give her the one thing he knew she deserved more than anything in the world: happiness.

gLet's say that I consider your proposal and do indeed marry you. h Lu began slowly, smiling softly at the boy. Elsword blushed faintly, but still hung on every word. gWhat makes you think that you deserve me? h

Elsword frowned. Was she playing the noble? He hated when she did that. gWhat the hell are you talking about? h Elsword asked. His good mood effectively ruined, he sat up, close to pushing the girl off of him, when he felt her hand on his chest pushing him back down. Although physically stronger, he conceded. But he was still not happy. gWhy would you ask something like that? h

gAnswer me. Do you honestly think you deserve me? h Lu asked, staring down at him. Her long hair framed her face, tickling his neck where it touched him, and Elsword refused to answer. Lu rolled her eyes. gElsword, you may not know this, but I have been proposed to more times than you can count on your hands and feet. People claimed to love me time and again, but they only wanted one thing. To own me. To have my lands in their grubby hands. I was a means to an end. I wasn't the least bit important. h

gLu? h

gAnd now you propose to me, perhaps out of love, or perhaps not. But I need to know. Do you think you deserve me? Do you truly love me? h Lu continued, cutting off Elsword before he could say anything. The way his eyebrows knit themselves together when he spoke of her past told her that he didn't think of her the way she described, but she had to hear it from his mouth. Before she accepted his proposal, she needed to know, from the source, what she meant to him. She had nothing to give him except everything she already had. She had nothing to her name except the meager change in her purse and a butler who would nail the boy to a cross if he so much as put a toe towards treating her like an object.

Elsword was silent for a long while. Perhaps considering his words carefully, or perhaps silently seething because she didn't outright accept like he had expected. She couldn't say for sure, but there was one thing she did know. She would never again allow herself to be used. She would not fall for pretty words and promises that were never meant to be kept.

gTruthfully...no. I don't Think that I deserve you. But I want to make you happy. Even if we never get married, even if all we ever do is just this. Even if you end up with someone else. I want to make you happy. h Elsword said finally. Lu smiled. gAnd I know that we don't have to be married for me to do that. There are other ways. Even friendship. But I don't want that. I don't want to just be friends. I want this. Just you and me. To be here like this. Always. h

gAlways? h Lu asked, quirking an eyebrow at that.

gYes. Always. From now until forever. I don't want anything less. I want you. h Elsword said, wrapping Lu up in his arms again. She blushed at that. She had never heard someone declare their love for her in that way. She had never been all that someone wanted. And she stated as much to Elsword as he buried his face in her neck. gThen I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you. h

gI'll live longer than you. h Lu pointed out.

gThen I'll just have to force the Lady to reincarnate me time and again just so I can show you that I'm serious about us. I don't ever want to be apart. h Elsword replied, a serious expression on his face. Lu smiled softly at that and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you." Lu said quietly. "Good night, my love."

"Good night."


End file.
